Honey
by madpsychogirl
Summary: Tony's first evening back at NCIS, with the smell of honey leading to a conclusion about his superiors. Post SWAK fic. Jibbs. AU - Jenny as Director.


**A/N: Dedicated to the amazing MissJayne :)**

* * *

Tony was exhausted. If he hadn't been so worried about keeping up appearances, he'd have happily spent another week in bed. But here he was, early Monday morning, riding the elevator with two cups of coffee in hand; a thank you to Gibbs for his words of 'encouragement'.

Leaning his back against the wall, Tony closed his eyes. Despite his nonchalant approach to the 'incident' that ended with him contracting the pneumonic _plague_, of all diseases, the whole day had been terrifying. He lost count of the amount of times his mind had wondered, considering the worst case scenario. Any time he thought about what could have happened, it was enough to send him running to the bathroom.

Everything had started off as a joke. Hell, even Gibbs had joined in. They'd laughed as though the situation was anything but serious. Kate blamed the letter on a woman he'd dated and dumped. McGee decided to list the diseases it _could_ be, although at the time, they hadn't even considered the possibility that it was anything as bad as that. And all the while, Tony did what Tony does best. He deflected.

It didn't matter that he couldn't think of anyone to tell he loved, just in case. It didn't matter that his throat had felt dry and scratchy as if the powder was already embedding itself in his body. Tony DiNozzo showed no fear and kept face.

Shaking his heard to try and clear his thoughts, as well as the nausea that began to slowly take over, Tony forced himself back to the present. He was alive. He'd beaten the odds of a 15% survival rate and came through fighting.

With the usual 'ping', the elevator doors opened, making Tony flinch. He hadn't even felt the cart stop. Jenny Shephard stood in front of him, smiling.

"Tony." She nodded, walking inside.

"Director." He politely nodded back, stepping aside as he went to leave.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Of course, ma'am." Jenny's expression softened as she hit the switch to disable the elevator. "Would it be inappropriate for me to mention Director, that you've possibly spent too much time with Gibbs in this elevator?" A smile graced Jenny's lips, and as Tony realised what he'd said, his shortly followed. "Excuse me." He apologised, bowing his head slightly.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, DiNozzo. You had us all worried."

"I'll try to be more careful next time I receive an envelope containing the plague, from the crazed mother of an-"

"That's not what I meant." She interrupted. "You're a valued member of this team, and one of the best agents I think I've ever had work for me. NCIS wouldn't be the same without you."

"Thank you ma'am."

Jenny wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, pulling him into a hug. If her words hadn't choked him full of emotions he'd been keen to avoid, this certainly did. Director Shephard didn't _do_ this.

He blamed the fact he'd been in an airless chamber for days, followed by his apartment, for the reason his senses slipped into overdrive. Any man that didn't notice the Director's looks were blind, although add to that her intelligence, charisma and loyalty she radiated, and you'd be stupid not to be in complete awe of her.

But it wasn't that to catch his attention. No; it was the sweet aroma that he'd only just realised had filled the enclosed space they shared.

_Honey._

There was no mistaking it. Sweet, delicious, honey.

For some reason though, Gibbs seemed to be the person Tony couldn't help but think of. _He'd_ been the one to receive the honey dust by mistake that Christmas, so could it be possible that _he_ was the reason the Director smelt so good? The smell was enough to make him giddy, although he made sure he filtered out any images of Gibbs being the one to apply it on her. That alone would make him willingly volunteer for Bethesda to use him as a pin cushion again.

"Something wrong, DiNozzo?"

"No Director, nothing at all. Thank you."

"I'll let you go, otherwise Gibbs' coffee will get cold."

"Yes ma'am. Rule number 23, got it."

"And DiNozzo?"

"Yes ma'am?"

Jenny pressed the button to open the elevator doors, smiling as she did. "Don't even think about being as careless as that again. That's an order."

"Yes Madame Director. I'll try not to."

* * *

"Go home, Jethro." Jenny called as she walked down the stairs from MTAC. Gibbs watched her as she got nearer; her pure elegance enough to take his breath away.

"Team gets here in just over an hour, Jen."

"You spent the night here." It wasn't a question; merely an observation.

"So were you." He argued, flashing her one of his famous smiles as she stopped merely inches from him.

He could still smell the honey from the dust he'd massaged into her shoulders hours before. He could remember the softness of her skin; the touch of her lips against his; the taste of her as he kissed the freckles along her collarbone. Craving more, he cleared his throat, taking a step closer.

If anyone saw them, they'd merely look like two colleagues, standing a little closer together than expected. Jenny closed the last few inches between them, so their hips were just touching. She pulled a jar from behind her back, smiling up at him. He'd been too busy undressing her with his eyes to notice. Damn, he'd turn into DiNozzo if he wasn't careful…

"For your throat." She whispered.

"What?"

"Add it to your coffee. It'll help." He raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her motives. "I know you just as well as you know yourself." She shrugged.

"We'll see."

Taking the jar from her, he grazed his thumb over her hand, up to her wrist. She smiled as he ran his hands up her bare arms, intently watching her reaction. Her lips touched his neck, a butterfly kiss. He closed his eyes as she kissed him again, at the base of his throat. Setting the jar on the desk, Gibbs used his free hand to slip under her shirt.

"Jethro." She breathed, although he wasn't sure it is was an invitation or a warning. Softly trailing her finger above the line of her pants, applying pressure every so often, he elicited a quiet moan. _Definitely_ an invitation.

Jenny placed a hand on his chest, pushing him until the back of his knees hit the desk. He sat down, pulling her to stand between his open legs. As his hands grazed the bottom of her bra, hers settled on his thighs, her lips content on tasting him. Across his jaw, his neck, his lips.

"You smell like honey." He whispered into her ear, taking the opportunity to kiss her this time. "Taste like it too."

"That would be your fault, Jethro." She smiled. "So will you when you add some to your coffee."

Laughing, Gibbs rested his hands on the small of her back, his forehead against her shoulder. He groaned as Jenny's hands worked their way up his thighs, teasing him.

"Not here." He growled.

"You started it."

"Later." He promised, regretting, for once, the fact that he didn't have an office with a door that locked. Although _she_ did. "DiNozzo'll probably be here soon."

"How is he?"

"You know DiNozzo." He shrugged, unsure how to answer. Not even sure he wanted to.

Kissing him one last time, Jenny straightened her shirt and made her way towards the elevator. "Honey." She nodded towards the jar, earning a different kind of groan. He surrended, and she watched him spoon enough into his cup that she'd be able to taste it on his lips later. Perfect.

Catching her eye, Gibbs raised his right hand, closing it into a fist and extending his pinkie; back to a fist, extending his forefinger and thumb at a right angle to eachother; and back to a fist again, before extending his pinkie and thumb together.

"I love you too." She mouthed back, unable to keep the smile from her face as the elevator doors opened.

* * *

Gibbs was just where Tony had predicted he would be, asleep behind his desk, feet propped up and crossed at the ankle. He'd probably been there all night, judging by the fact he'd stretched back in his chair, cap pulled down to cover his eyes.

Tony swore there should be a rule about waking a Marine, although he hoped the coffee in his hand would trump that. Desperate to be as quiet as possible, Tony delicately placed the cup on the desk.

"Morning, DiNozzo." Gibbs mumbled, loud enough to startle Tony so he almost spilt his own coffee over his shirt.

"Morning boss. I bought you-"

"I can smell it."

"Of course you can." Tony smiled. He'd missed this. Stuck on bed-rest for a week recovering from a fatal case of pneumonic plague meant it was easy to forget everyday routine. He even missed the occasional head slap, and resisted the urge to say something stupid enough to earn one.

For the second time in a matter of minutes though, the smell hit him again. _Honey._

This time though, it had a distinct mix of coffee blended with it. Slowly, things began to slot into place. The fact the Director had used the elevator from the bullpen instead of MTAC. The fact that she'd been blushing slightly when she'd first entered, although he hadn't realised before.

Had Tony missed the hint of coffee because his mind jumped straight to honeydust as Gibbs had mentioned it before?

"You gonna stand there all morning or are you going to sit at your desk and drink your coffee?"

"Sorry boss." He turned away, trying to clear his head. If he'd been a little earlier, would he have interrupted something? Did Gibbs really have the guts to-

Tony couldn't help but shudder. It felt as though he was thinking about his parents getting down and dirty, and that was just wrong on so many levels.

He was so absorbed in the signs that were slowly beginning to fit into place, that he didn't notice Gibbs sneak yet another spoonful of honey into his newest cup of coffee.

Tony had been wrong the previous week. Apparently, bugs _did_ attack him, if his sore throat was anything to go by. At least it meant Jenny would have an excuse to kiss the base of his throat just like earlier… Fighting the urge to groan right then, he stood, wanting to say so much to Tony, but without knowing how.

Instead, he closed the distance between them, the jar of honey in one hand, coffee in the other.

"DiNozzo." He barked, smiling as Tony jumped up.

"Yes boss. What do you need?"

"Thanks for the coffee." He raised the cup in acknowledgement.

"No problemo, boss. Thank you for the wake up call. I think I needed it."

"No you didn't." Gibbs assured him. If he'd noticed Tony's voice falter, he didn't say anything. Instead, he placed the jar next to Tony's cup, nodded at it. "Put it in your coffee. Helps with a sore throat, so I've been told."

"Thank you."

"Rule number four, DiNozzo. Best way to keep a secret, keep it to yourself. Second best-"

"Tell one other person." Tony finished for him. "The Director told me that one." Laughing now, Gibbs shook his head. "Is it a secret, boss?" he asked his superior, hoping Gibbs realised they weren't talking about honey anymore.

The older man's expression softened, and Tony couldn't help but grin. _Jackpot._

"Yes DiNozzo, it is." He lowered his voice, leaning forward to whisper in Tony's ear. "But if you scare _me_ like that again, I'll kill you myself. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, boss."

* * *


End file.
